


Eiserne Eifersucht

by DaintyCrow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony ist eifersüchtig auf all die Zeit, die Steve mit Bucky verbringt, und er vermutet, dass er betrogen wird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eiserne Eifersucht

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Iron Jealousy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/158969) by Indyrainb. 



> Reviews werde ich für Indyrainb übersetzen, und auf Fehler oder Verbesserungsvorschläge darf gerne aufmerksam gemacht werden =)

Steve nahm sein Telefon und wählte zögerlich Tonys Nummer, nach ein paar Rufzeichen nahm Tony ab.  
„Hey Babe, ich bin froh das du anrufst, ich dachte wir könnten heute Abend vielleicht Essen gehen?“  
„Hey, ähm tut mir leid, Tony, aber ich habe Pläne dieser Art mit Bucky …“ Steve brach ab.  
„Oh, ähm okay … äh in Ordnung, habt Spaß, ich bin wohl tatsächlich sowieso beschäftigt …“  
Steve fühlte sich der offensichtlichen Enttäuschung in Tonys Stimme sofort schuldig.  
„Ja, ähm, ich bin sicher es wird Spaß machen, ich weiß es nicht, wir werden einen Film sehen – äh … Frozen glaube ich. Vielleicht können wir morgen oder so Abendessen gehen?“ Alles wurde still für ein paar Sekunden, als Steve auf Tonys Antwort wartete.  
„Oh, ja sicher … hört sich super an.“ Steve konnte den Sarkasmus in Tonys Stimme hören.  
„Ich liebe dich Tony“, versuchte er.  
Tony seufzte, bevor er antwortete. „Ja, ich liebe dich auch, Steve.“ Auch wenn Steve immer noch nicht überzeugt war.  
„Bist du sicher, dass es okay ist? Ich bin sicher ich kann es absagen. Ich denke … ich glaube nicht, dass es Bucky etwas ausmachen würde.“  
„Nein, ist in Ordnung, geh und hab Spaß mit deinem **Bestie** …“ Damit legte Tony auf.

 

 _-nach dem Film-_  
„Nun das war … interessant“, kommentierte Bucky auf dem Weg aus dem Kino.  
„Ähm ja, es war auf jeden Fall interessant. Nacht, Bucky.“  
„Nacht, Steve“, antwortete er mit einem Winken.

 

 _-wieder zu hause-_  
Steve ging durch die Tür des Stark Towers. „Hey Tony!“, rief er. Nachdem keine Antwort kam fragte er JARVIS. „Hey JARVIS, wo ist Tony?“  
„In seiner Werkstatt Mr. Rogers, obwohl er gebeten hatte, nicht gestört zu werden, vor allem nicht von **Ihnen** “, antwortete die KI höflich.  
„Danke JARVIS“, sagte Steve zerstreut als er in Tonys Werkstatt marschierte, den Override-Code benutzend, um sich selbst einzulassen. (Tony hatte ihm davon erzählt, nachdem er sich von Rauch übergeben, und Steve die Tür aufgebrochen hatte, um hinein zu kommen.)  
„Hey … bist du in Ordnung Tony?“, rief er, bahnte sich einen Weg zu dem Schreibtisch an dem sein Freund derzeit arbeitete. Tony schaute nicht von seiner Arbeit auf, als er antwortete. „Was denkst du Steve!?“, schrie er. Steve zuckte bei dem Schmerz in Tony Stimme. Er ging zu Tony hinüber und legte eine Hand auf seinem Arm, zwang ihn sich umzudrehen.  
„Hey, Es tut mir leid Baby. Können wir bitte darüber reden?“ Tony schüttelte Steves Hand ab und fauchte: „Warum gehst du nicht und redest mit deinem neuen **Freund** darüber!?“  
„Tony! Er ist nicht mein Freund! Er ist mein bester Freund und ich dachte er sei tot, deshalb: ja, ich verbringe viel Zeit mit ihm, aber das ist nicht so, und du weißt das!“, schrie Steve entsetzt zurück. Tony stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf und drehte sich um, um Steve zu stellen. „Tue ich? Denn ich habe dich für fucking Monate nicht gesehen Steve, und du hast nicht Schluss gemacht! Es scheint, als ob du immer nur Zeit für ihn hast, so kann ich nichts machen, außer mich zu wundern!“, schrie Tony, Tränen erschienen in seinen Augen. Steve ging ruhig auf ihn zu und nahm sein Gesicht in seine Hände.

„Tony ich liebe dich, und nichts wird das ändern. Es tut mir leid, dass ich zu viel Zeit mit Bucky verbringe, aber ich dachte mir wirklich, dass er einen Freund bräuchte, gerade jetzt.“ Tony schüttelte den Kopf von Steves Händen und sah nach unten. „Nein, Tony, schau mich an, bitte.“ Nach einer Weile sah Tony zu Steve auf, immer noch mit Tränen in den Augen. „Niemand hat oder wird mich jemals von dir wegnehmen können, okay? Ich liebe dich so sehr“, flüsterte Steve, gefolgt von einem zarten Kuss auf Tonys Lippen.  
Tony atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er antwortete. „Ich liebe dich auch Steve. Tut mir leid …“ Er lehnte sich vor für einen weiteren Kuss, was Steve gegen seine Lippen lächeln ließ.  
„Es tut mir auch leid Baby, aber dir hat nichts leid zu tun. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass sie verärgert waren. Aber ich muss zugeben, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du ein eifersüchtiger Typ bist“, antwortete Steve mit einem frechen Grinsen. Tony vergrub sein Gesicht in Steves Hals, als Röte auf seine Wangen trat.  
„Ich war es nicht, bis ich dich hatte.“


End file.
